


Letters from Home

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aurors, BAMF Newt Scamander, Boat travel takes a while, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Creatures of all types, Credence and Modesty live, Family of Choice, Kneazles, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Magical Modesty Barebone, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Modesty grounds her older brother, Modesty has a kneazle, Modesty is a cinnamon roll, Modesty is secretly as good a pickpocket as Niffler is, Newt left for New York a bachelor, Newt's learning the ways of parenting, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Ocean Liners, Parent Newt Scamander, Suitcase Family, Team as Family, They make the best team, Uncle Theseus Scamander, and came back with two kids, and dADDY, creature and human alike, he's mummy, its name is smokey, letters detailing life, nobody harms Newt's kids, only when travelling though, otherwise its the flat in london, slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Newt's on his way back to London, the ocean liner has taken off, its smooth sailing. He can stay in his cabin with his notes and creatures and not be bothered by anyone else on board. It's going to be a long three weeks but he doesn't mind the alone time with his beloved creatures, especially after their trip to New York, they could all use a bit of silence. And silence they get.Until a knock on his door wakes him one night, some time after twilight, and he comes across a shock of his life.(or Newt Scamander unknowingly becoming a parent to two severly abused magical children, learns the new meaning of family and trust, and tells of their adventures in the letters he sends back to Tina and Queenie Goldstien in New York.)





	1. Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to this fandom, I know, and please please please be nice!! This is undoubtedly going to be OOC but that's what I'm good at! And maybe a bit fast paced at first, but I swear, there is a plot here! Thank's all, hope you enjoy this first piece!

_~~My~~ Dearest Tina,_

_You will not believe who I've just had the pleasure of running into._

* * *

 

**Knockknockknock.**

He snorted, torn from his deep slumber, grimacing at the ache in his back from where he'd fallen under such spells slumped over his cabin desk working on the latest section of his book. 

**Knockknock. Knock.**

Humming, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, waving absently at the faded candle next to him, the warm glow illuminating the room once more in its soft light. Chancing a glance at the clock precariously sitting across from him on the same desk, he frowned in confusion, it was nearly three in the morning. He knew that the crew did rounds during the night, but none of the alarms were going off signaling need to abandon the Ocean Liner, so why they would be knocking at his door at this hour was unheard of. 

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Alright, I'm coming, settle down now.", he pushed himself up from the desk chair, rubbing at his lower back, feeling for his wand with his free hand, as he made his way across his cabin. Peering over, the clasps on his case were still most certainly closed so there was no chance it was something to do with his creatures, he curled his wand tightly into his left hand and reached for the handle with his right. Turning the round handle, the lock clicking open, he opened it only just to peer out into the brightly lit hall. There was no one he could see, the hall was empty, and he frowned more so to himself as he made to close the door. 

"Wait."

And froze. A voice. A young voice. Female.

He turned back around, pulling the door open completely, and that's when he saw her. The one knocking so harshly at his cabin door, a young girl, blonde hair running down her back, blue eyes staring intently at the dark wooden floor as if afraid to meet his gaze and hold it. Her white nightgown, as he assumed it must have been at one point, was torn and dirty, clearly having seen better days before this moment. The only part of her that was clothed appropriately for the cold of the night was the boots she wore on her small feet, dark gray and covered in moist mud, but why a possible stow away would come to his cabin was another bizarre question to be had. 

"Are you Mr. Scamander?"

He raised an eyebrow, wand falling to his side, but still visible for her to see. Her eyes widened and darted back to the knotted flooring. 

"I am, Newt Scamander, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.", he knelt, holding a hand out to her, she chanced a peek up at him and he smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way, her little hand was freezing but her fingers curled around his palm as she shook his proffered hand in greeting. 

"How did you--"

"My brother said to find you."

Newt frowned again, "Brother?", he did not remember any of the people he'd met in New York having such younger siblings. Queenie and Tina were more then grown and Jacob had lost his brother to the war, as far as he was aware that was it. No. No it wasn't. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked the young girl over again, "Are you.... Modesty Barebone?", the girl stiffened at the name and her shadow, behind her, seemed to grow timid, darker even, thicker. Newt felt his eyes widen once more, in surprise and alarm,  _"Credence?"_ , he whispered as the little one's shadow seemed to breath in soft relief, having heard his name being called in question, "Don't hurt him. He's all I got.", again he looked down to the little one, a frown turning his lips downward in slight distaste, muggle or not, no child should have to see what she had undoubtedly seen, "Of course not love, come in, both of you.", he stepped away from the door, beckoning them in, Modesty peered over her shoulder at the shadow and nodded, stepping inside. 

Her shadow following.

* * *

_Credence had survived. Tina, he's alive, he went to find his younger sister after the subway, planning on taking her and running! He was just strong enough to get them on the ship. I  haven't the slightest idea how they managed to find me, but am sure glad they did, I think Modesty, Credence's sister, spotted me as I had headed to my cabin for the night and she convinced him to come here with her. It's truly marvelous, Tina, truly._

* * *

 

Newt took up occupancy in his desk chair again, watching the little one sleep in his cabin bed, the dark shadow surrounding her like a silent sentry. He daren't get too close just yet, for fear of the older brother lashing out, and for possibly frightening the younger sister. Modesty curled onto her side, making herself as small as possible, as if trying to keep all of her from being seen and failing only just. She had learned to sleep safely over the years with ma and somethings just don't leave you even once you gain such freedom she now had. 

Modesty had explained what had happened. 

She'd been hiding in her families old home in the Bronx, hiding under a piece of broken flooring, when the black smoke had found her. Credence was too weak, she said, to form himself a body but she could still make out what he had said. How he had told her to reach out and he'd take them away, and how she had, fearfully, ashamedly admitted, reached for her older brother. Credence had curled himself around her small form, enveloping her completely, and  _apparated_ them away. How they had found their way on the boat, Credence nearly dropping her as they landed, they stayed hidden until they'd spotted a familiar coat, Credence had remembered him from the subway, remembered his coat, and his words. How he had wanted to stay close to the magizoologist but not so much so that they would be seen, they couldn't be found, not yet, possibly not ever. Modesty had talked him into it, talked him into coming to his cabin door and knocking, talked him into finding Mr. Scamander from the subway. 

The magizoologiest hadn't the slightest idea of what it meant to take care of children, magical children (at least in Credence's case), who had been through what these two had been through their entire lives. He preferred his creatures over the contact and companionship of humans, but not even he had the heart to turn children away when they'd come to him for help. And that's just what they had done. They'd trusted him, one only meeting him once and other in passing, but they still trusted him enough to come. Credence rippled around his sister, the little girl's face scrunched up in discomfort, possibly a bad dream, and Newt hadn't the slightest idea of what to do. The dark mist settled closer to the younger child, trying to comfort by presence, this was most certainly nothing like he'd ever seen before. 

An obscurial growing passed childhood as the boy had, just barely an adult, but older then any recorded of his kind and with so much  _control_. 

He watched them sleep through the night. 

* * *

_I'm not sure ~~what to do with them~~ , where to begin, but I don't intend to let them go just yet. The control he has, Tina, its like nothing I've ever seen before, and it's all for the little girl he shadows. Modesty says he's getting stronger with each passing day, I've just gotten her to talk just a tad more, she's such a sweet child. Did I mention that she has magic? It's raw, rough almost, but such wandless power I've never seen a young child to possess. I almost spilled the ink jar on my latest pages from a particularly rough wave and she just reached her ~~little~~ hand out. I don't know who was more surprised by such ~~things~~ , her, or me. _

* * *

"Now, I don't have clothes for a young lady such as yourself,", Modesty smiled slightly on the edge of the bed, watching him dig through his case for something for her to wear, at least until they got to London, "But I think we can make this work for now.", after finding a clean shirt, passing it the little one, he turned to allow her privacy to change. She tugged on his sleeve when she'd dressed and he'd peered down his side to her, smiling at the shirt that was much to big for her to wear in any normal means. 

Nothing a bit of magic couldn't fix though. 

"All we have to do is shrink it to fit.", he waved his wand over her, and the shirt shrunk, the trousers next, and her dark gray boots, she was presentable enough to take from the cabin at least, "There we go.", he slipped his suspenders over his shoulders, stilling only for a moment at the little hand that slunk into his, and turned to peer at the mass still hovering over the bed. Modesty turned to smile at her brother, eyes brightened only just, and the mass stilled at her gaze, "Be back Credence. Don't go no where.", Newt nodded in agreement with the little girl and pocketed his wand for safekeeping, they closed the cabin door behind them, Modesty huddled closer to the older man at the crowds of people out on the deck at this time in the morning, he squeezed her hand slightly, "It's alright love just stay with me."

She nodded, free hand clutching at the side of his coat, and they walked further onto the deck. First they needed to get something to eat, so they made their way to the dining hall. Modesty made no voice of anything she wanted to eat, not for his lack of trying, so he merely got her whatever her eyes lingered on a bit longer then normal. Some fruits. A biscuit with jam. Milk. A few cookies. He didn't have much muggle money on him, not at the moment, but he could manage if it got her to smile. She pocked a cookie, for her brother she said (he didn't dare tell her that Credence may not be able to eat said cookie for some time to come), and he nodded in understanding. 

They went to peer over the edge, to see if there was anything to see, other children called out and pointed at the flash of a dolphin jumping from the surface. Modesty tried to peer over the edge, standing up on her toes to try and see over the tall rail. Newt smiled at her, her interest to see the sea creature, her persistence, the little jump she made when she could barely just reach the top even on her toes, and hooked his hands under her arms, lifting her for better viewing. She smiled at the sea, her form of thanks, and her left hand clutched at his coat collar as she peered out. Some of the smaller children looked up with something akin to jealousy that she had someone to lift her up and they didn't.

He pointed out the aquatic mammals for her and her eyes lit up in wonder, "What are they?", that was something he could talk about, creatures of all types came so naturally to him, "Dolphins, mammals, the sounds they make are their language, its vast, amazing."

"Fantastic?"

"Positively fantastic."

They explored around the main deck and the upper, weaving between people and families, looking across the edge for any more sea creatures popping up to say hello. Modesty tugged on his hand just as the sun was setting, "Mr. Scamander, can we give Credence the cookie now?", still not having the heart to possibly crush such hopes, he merely nodded, turning them in the direction of the cabin. The dark mist was thicker then it had been when they left and it seemed to awaken as they entered the room, Newt closed the door behind him, the little one letting his hand go in favor of running to her brother. 

"Credence, come back, Mr. Scamander got us cookies and I saved one for you."

The dark mist spun as if to show its understanding of her words but made no move to condense, Modesty was not to be deterred however, and she crawled up on the bed with the dark mass. Newt watched from the doorway of his cabin, waiting for something, anything to happen, in the event that it did. The little girl set the cookie on the bed before her, folding her hands as if in prayer, "Please Credence?", she pushed the cookie closer with a little finger, "For me?", the mass swirled a bit, twisting this way and that, and Newt felt his mouth fall open as the black swirling mist took shape, slowly, painstakingly slow, first a leg and then another, a waist, a torso, arms, and then a head. The edges were still a bit blurry, but he was solid enough, and Modesty jumped forward to catch him in a hug. 

Credence hung onto her just as tightly. 

* * *

_It's the most fantastic of things Tina, the control he has over the obscurus, and all for the little one. She shows him an unconditional sort of affection and he protects her at all costs. Credence is still just as closed as he was in New York, but his sister is warming up nicely, she showed me a wand the other day. She says it was her fathers, he was a_ ~~ _witch_~~ ~~~~ _wizard, and her mother a_ ~~ _muggle_~~ _no maj. Its broken I'm afraid, I don't believe it will ever work again, but we're going to see if it can't at least be mended when we come to shore. Curious, do you or Queenie know what one might need to care for a young girl?_   _Waiting to hear back._

_Yours_ ~~_truly_ ~~ _,_

_Newt_

* * *

 

Modesty clings to his hand as they disembark from the Ocean Liner the following week, Credence clutching to her shoulder from behind, and his case in his other hand. Families greet each other with joyous refrain, but they walk passed, he'd left with little more then his case of creatures, and come back with two more passengers of the two legged variety (and he has no idea what exactly he's doing with them either). They walk down the sidewalk in silence, turning into alleys so he can apparate them a ways at certain intervals, ensuring that if anyone is following they would be lost, and so that they can get to his flat before sun down that same day. 

They make it to his street just as the rain is beginning to fall from the clouds above, London, he loves his home dearly, but it's always so  _wet._ Modesty huddles closer, gripping his hand tighter, and peers around in half fright and half concern. He leads them to a ordinary yellow Victorian type house, somewhere in the middle of the row of houses, and they scamper up the steps just as the clouds unleash the flood from above. A tap of his wand, and Newt ushers the two kids inside and closes the door behind him, setting his case down, he helps the little one out of his coat and hangs it on the hook there. 

Credence turns sharply, edges misting over, at the noise from the sitting room across from them. Modesty grabs the back of his shirt as he ushers the two behind him, wand drawn, and Credence hovers just behind his sister. There swinging from the chain of his sitting room lamp is a baby niffler, the clasp holding the chain to the lamp snaps and the little thing give a sound of victory, it looks up, meeting the magizologist's eyes and scampers for freedom. Newt lowers his wand, spotting a second baby niffler sitting on the table in the kitchen, stuffing a weight into its pouch, and a third one trying to pull the gold wrapping off the cork of a bottle of champagne. He peers over his shoulder at the two children, "Help me catch them!", Modesty nods, running away from his side and Credence's grasp, dangling a familiar pocket watch in front of the one baby niffler. Newt makes a sound of surprise, reaching for his pocket, "Just what I need! Another pilfering mongrel!", Credence gives a soft snort but when he turns to look the boys face is as blank as ever, "She's good at it.", and steps away to go after his own baby creature. Newt shakes his head but darts after the one from the sitting room. 

Once all the pilfering creatures have been captured, Newt stops just before the steps to the basement, and holds a hand out for the little one, Modesty peers up with wide eyes and deposits the pocket watch into his palm. 

"Much thanks little'un."

She smiles into the baby nifflers fur and nods, cuddling the little thing close, he nods leading them into the basement. Behind him comes two soft gasps of surprise at the sight below, most certainly not what one keeps in their basements on a normal basis, but then, Newt Scamander is no normal man. 

"This is my animal hospital."

Modesty looks around in wonder and awe, still cuddling the baby niffler close, trying to see everything she can as they pass through and down the stairs. A plain woman comes bustling around the corner and Newt has little time to react as the children jump back from her, Modesty's give a soft whimper of fear and Credence hisses like an animal does when warning one to stay back. He spins away from the woman, trying to calm them before anything happens, the last thing he needs is an obscurus and a child with emotionally charged accidental magic wrecking havok in his animal hospital, "Wait, Credence, Modesty, it's alright."

"Mr. Scamander! The baby nif... _Mr. Scamander!_ "

"Bunty hang on a moment."

Credence is blurring at the edges, his sister tugging the baby niffler he holds away quickly, and Newt rushes forward, "Credence it's alright! I promised I wouldn't let any harm come to you or your sister and I don't make promises I can't keep. This is Bunty", he waves a hand at the terrified woman, "She's my assistant, she's alright, Bunty wouldn't hurt you. Or Modesty.", the boy meets his gaze and they hold that position for a moment, Credence continues to get blurrier and blurrier until he nods and fades back into focus again. Sighing at that disaster averted, the wizard turns back to his assistant, "Bunty the baby nifflers got out again."

* * *

_Dearest Newt,_

_Queenie here, we were positively delighted to get your letter honey, and to hear such good news! Absolutely up the wall! Teenie was so happy to hear that the dear was okay, and his sister, though she doubts your 'parenting' abilities, I have faith in you. You're going to do great by them sweetie! Just what they need is right there with you. As for your question, clothes for one, dresses, girls love dresses, and knowing how it'll be with you, something she can run around in. Clothes for both of them. And toys for her. A doll maybe. I loved dolls when I was a little girl. Keep us updated sweetie! We want to hear everything!_

_All my Love,_

_Queenie_

* * *

They all settled in for the next couple of weeks that passed and worked hard at overcoming the obvious blocks in their way. 

Credence stopped blurring at every movement. 

Modesty stopped hiding back in fear whenever she displayed any sort of accidental magic. 

And they helped Newt care for his creatures. True to his friends advice, the little girl loved the trousers and shirt he'd given her first on the boat, running around barefoot among the different habitats, her blonde hair like a wave of gold as she danced around and played between the chores that she had to complete. 

Upon their time together in their return to London they were growing comfortable, about a month and a half in, and old fears are slowly starting to fade away. Modesty doesn't shy away from her own magic and Credence doesn't 'smoke-up' at the drop if a dime (nor when he believes his little sister to be in false danger), while Newt is slowly learning what it means to be the guardian of two magic sensitive magical children (its trial and error for certain) things begin to slowly fall into place into an abnormally domestic routine around the flat (and basement hospital) of one Newt Scamander. 

He'd taken them to town the third week of them being there for much needed supplies; clothing, books, toys for Modesty, among various other needs. He takes them to a private ward at St. Mungos for a check up, and rages in silence at the scars and such that litter their bodies, as their documented by officials. Cases like this don't come by often, but when they do, they're treated with the upmost care. Newt swallows his rage as he holds the little one close, and curls Credence closer into his side, as the flashes capture pictures of the scars and lashings. 

They go for much needed Ice Cream after their visit. 

Modesty see's a something that she's sure the Kelpie will love to play with and tugs on his hand to show him. 

The Kelpie loves the ball. 

Slowly he introduces them to his family, Theseus is first, for certain obvious reasons. It's not everyday that word spreads among the departments at the ministry that Newton Scamander is at St. Mungos with two severely abused magical children (they hadn't known that Credence was an obscurus but he can't hide anything from his older brother--Theseus understands--and promises that his secret is safe from unwanted ears). His older brother is immediately taken with the two and wastes no time in teasing him relentlessly ( _'You went to New York a bachelor and came back a parent of two Newwie!)_ and Modesty giggles behind her hand at his brother's nickname for him (Newt raises an eyebrow at the young girl sitting on the floor in front of him, playing with the baby kneazles they'd found, leaning back against his legs and she giggles the other way unphased). Theseus teases him time and time again but Newt knows he likes being in that 'fun' uncle role he gets to have now (and brags about them to his closest friends at work). 

He doesn't take them to meet his parents just yet. That's an adventure for later. Right now Theseus Scamander is more then enough. 

* * *

_Dearest Queenie and Tina,_

_Receiving your letter was the start of a great week. Things are getting colder here as is London falling into the winter months. I have much to tell you and very little time, and am meant to include a picture drawn for the both of you by Modesty, quite the artist she is. We went to town the other day and she did indeed find herself a doll she adores, and a kneazle, both of whom sleep with her at night. Credence has learned so much more control, he is really amazing, I could not be prouder of the pair of them. We are going to try and visit for the holidays if you would have us, I can't wait to see you all again, and they want to meet you too. Awaiting your reply._

_Yours Truly,_

_Newt_

* * *

 


	2. Bad News Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids and Newt are still together in London, but good times don't last, trouble is lurking around the corner. And it all starts with Grindelwald's escape from the transport. They don't know exactly where he's at, but they know what he wants, and now is the time to try and protect the kids at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O my goshness!! Thank you all for the warm welcome! You're all so sweet! Absolutely love! Again, characters vastly OOC, and possible fast paced chapter! This is going to loosely follow the events of COG but with the focus being more so on Newt, Credence, and Modesty and their coming together and stuff. Cause those kiddos need love and Newt has just that.

"Modesty?", a voice whispered into the dark of the night, clutching at the little hand curled around his fingers, Credence licked his lips in thought waiting for her response to gage on whether or not she was awake. Modesty undoubtedly was, even after being in this house for nearly two months, she still had a hard time falling asleep. Silence filled the empty space, the only noise being the faint movements coming from under them, downstairs, Mr. Scaman- _Newt_ going about his business he went about in the later part of the evening. He was talking to someone, softly, under the impression that the children were sleeping and not wanting to disturb them, it was something of an issue, how someone like ma (they refused to call her that aloud now--especially after they'd heard Newt call himself  _'mummy'_ to the occamies in his case--they dare not even insult the thought of it) had gotten her hands on two, possibly three, magical children. 

"Yea Cre?"

He smiled, small, shyly, into the darkness, "Do you remember your family?"

More silence, "A little. I remember Robert making these bubbles from his wand. Dad used to do the same thing with the younger ones.", she clutched his hand tighter, "I don't remember a lot.", it was more then he had. He'd been a baby when he'd been orphaned. Born in the very church he'd be captive in for the most part of his life, alone and terrified until ma had brought Chastity home, and then long after, Modesty too. It used to be the three of them, until ma got to the second, and that left them with only two. 

Chastity broke in the end. 

But they hadn't, at least not in the same way. 

"Do you think that I have a family somewhere?"

The bed dipped as Modesty turned, elbows holding her up, her eyes piercing through the dark room to stare into his, "Cre, you _have_ a family. You got me. I got you. And we have Newt. That's all we need.", she feel back down into his side, settling in closer, "It's all we need Cre.", she thought on it a moment, "Well and Theseus."

"You only say that because he distracts Newt so you can steal his watch for the Niffler."

She giggled softly, nodding into his arm, "It's true!", they settled into comfortable silence again, fingers playing with different pieces of the quilt covering them. Newt had stopped moving below, perhaps to say something to whomever else was there, or perhaps he'd heard the bed moving in the unnatural way it had when Modesty had moved to her elbows. A moment passed and movement began anew, heading into the sitting room, the talking covering the soft crackle from the fire and the taptaptap of rain on the window above them. 

"But surely someone must know something.", his voice cracked softly, emotions were something he was slowly learning here, " _Anything._ "

Modesty rolled her eyes in the dark, he couldn't see her do it, but he was  _sure_ she did. She picked that up from Newt whenever one of the creatures did something deemed....naughty. That's when you knew he was going to start scolding it in that soft tone he had, only once had he used it on them, when they'd gone too far into the Nundo's habitat once. It was a tantamount to their progress that Modesty hadn't given her soft whimper of fear and Credence hadn't  _let go_. The scolding had come and gone in moments and the three of them had retreated to the shack for some milk and jam sandwiches. 

"Then they'd know where you were born Credence.", she clutched her fingers around his palm tighter, "Not who you are."

"Go to sleep  _children_."

They exchanged looks in the dark room, having not noticed the movement downstairs stopping again, nor the soft creak on the stairs as they were climbed. Modesty giggled, waving at their guardian from under Credence's arm, Newt watched them, eyebrow raised in amusement, and shook his head. They each had their own room, something Queenie had insisted on, but Modesty always ended up in her brother's bed at some point in the middle of the night. Somethings are harder to shake then others are. 

"G'night Newt."

"Sweet dreams, love."

The door creaked softly as he shut it behind him, and they heard him turn down the hall towards his own room, a muttered spell, and the bed creak as he sat on the edge of it. Modesty closed her eyes, humming softly under her breath a song that she learned more recently. 

"Night Cre."

He hummed in turn, eyes closed, pulling her closer. 

"Night munchkin."

* * *

_Dearest Newt, and children,_

_We were delighted at the last letter!  Modesty, your pictures are truly magnificent, me and Teen have our icebox covered in them! Jacob has a few on his bakery wall too, says he needs more, do your magic honey!  We would love to have you all back for the Holidays!  Newt, dear, if you and the kiddies are reading this together, the next part you may want to send them off for. Tina needs me to tell you something very important that shouldn't be heard by their ears. Newt, oh Mercy Lewis, you know they were handing off Grindelwald the other day?  It's horrible. The entire guard is gone Newt, all of them, he escaped! He's free! Keep the kids close, sweetie, we think he's going to try and get to Credence. We don't think he know's he's with you now though. But keep them close anyways. Don't let them out of your sight. Not even for a moment._

_All my Love,_

_Queenie._

* * *

_'Keep the kids close.'_

As if he needed to be reminded of that necessary fact. He glanced up from the parchment, spying them with Leta, braiding Modesty's hair at her desk. He'd never pictured her taking such a job for herself, but she worked with Theseus, they all had images to upkeep. Newt curled his long fingers around the letter, crumpling it in his fist. On their way home they'd have to stop for more parchment and crayola crayons for her to send more pictures. Credence was listening intently to whatever story they were being told, undoubtedly from their school days at Hogwarts (Leta spared him a glance for  mere breath and winked) and he sighed fondly. 

"Newt.", the magizoologist turned away from the three, his brother standing in the doorway of his office, beckoning him in, "Come in. Leta loves spending time with your kids, they're in good hands."

Newt Scamander stopped midstep, for a breath of a second,  _his_ kids?, and shook his head. They had more on their hands at the moment then his brother referring to them as his kids, and stepped into the office, the door closing on its own behind him. 

"Where is he?"

Theseus Scamander seemed taken aback at the harshness behind the the question, but shook himself free, Newt may not realize it just yet but they **were**   _his_ kids. Everyone could see it, everyone but maybe the man himself. Their common enemy, the wizarding worlds common enemy, was their topic of the day. At least he didn't have to worry about telling his kid brother that the mad man who had tried to kill them in New York was free once more, he trusted that his source of this knowledge was a reliable one. 

"We don't know exactly, it's believed that he's going to try and head to France, he thinks Credence is there."

"But he's not."

Theseus nodded,"We know that, he doesn't, and I don't even want to imagine what he may do once he makes that realization himself.", he cared deeply for the children, just as his brother did, perhaps in a bit of a different way then he, but all the same in every other. They were his family to the end and Scamander's don't let family down. They were to be protected at all costs. Modesty was the only one outside of Leta who didn't shy away from his hugs and Credence could understand his woes of being an older sibling (and they were the only niece and nephew that he had). His relationship with his little brother had been mended in some sorts, because of those two, he owed them that at least, even if they weren't family (which they were). 

His kid brother could easily be the most dangerous man in this entire ministry at the moment, his demeanor shouldn't be taken to heart. Newt could handle himself in a dual very well, even more so when something he cared for deeply was on the table, and he truly did care for those children. He held most of the records thus far in the department, though not officially of course, but the Scamander brother's were well known for such competitions between each other. 

"The way I see it Newt, London is no longer safe for you three, and--"

"I am not taking them to mother and fathers.", Madam Scamander would be head over heels, she'd always wanted grandchildren of her own, someone to tell all her friends about during afternoon tea in the garden, but father, father was a different sort of man. He had expectations and Newt hadn't met any of them. Not even he wanted his favorite niece and nephew to meet the man, but they were all coming onto difficult times. Tough decisions and family feuds were the least of their worries at the present time. 

"There's that, yes, or you could return to New York for now."

 Again, he shook his head, "My travel ban stands.", he grimaced and looked down guiltily, "They were't pleased to find out I'd broken it."

Theseus raised his eyebrows and snorted, "As if the ban has ever stopped you from leaving the country. But if that be the case dearest little brother, then I believe your choice has been made for you, the manor would have the protection they would need at the moment." Newt nodded, it had indeed been made for him, he turned to make his leave, they would need to get some things from Diagon and the flat before they left for the manor and he'd have to inform Bunty that they were going to be away for a time to come. She'd be more then inclined to stay with the creatures for the time being. He raised an eyebrow when his brother reached for his coat, "Where are you going?"

"I can't take my brother and his children for lunch?", Theseus smiled, opening his office door, Leta had the children ready for them, Modesty tugged on Newt's hand until he lifted her up, "I have to maintain my place as favored uncle."

"You are their only uncle, love.", Leta kissed his cheek, taking his hand, whispering something up to the little girl from Newt's left side. The magizoologist turned slightly, "Credence, my case?", the dark haired boy nodded, taking the strap in hand, and fell in step beside him as they left the office. They enjoyed lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, sandwiches and tea, and Leta took Modesty off to see about getting her a coat (though Newt's old one did the job she most certainly needed one of her own) and a doll she'd seen in a window whilst the girl had been dozing off on Newt's shoulder. Credence leaned over into himself, hands stuffed into his pockets, listening to the two brothers bicker playfully between themselves. He did not like being separated from his sister for long and they'd been gone for some time now, he cast occasional glances towards the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of her coming back. 

"Credence they are fine," he looked up to meet both their gazes, one a bit more pointed then the other, and he looked down at his lap to see the smoke softly wafting upwards. Nodding, he willed himself to solidify, "They will be back in a moment.", he could tell, by his tone, that Newt was unhappy about something. Though he never made any mention of his distasteful mood, the boy could tell, could read it from the way his eyes didn't seem to brighten just as much as they used to, by Theseus's tighter then normal smile. But he knew not to pry. It was not his place. 'Unbecoming' , ma would say, and he shivered at the thought of her. 

Newt frowned lightly, rubbing a hand over the boys shoulders, turning back to answer his brother's question, "Newt I hope you don't mind.", They all turned up at the light tilting voice of Leta Lestrange coming down the sidewalk, Credence let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his little sister just behind her, clutching something small and dark to her chest, his eyes widened as a little pink tongue flicked out of the dark ball and licked her nose, eliciting a soft giggle, "Don't mind what?", Modesty skipped ahead, smiling brightly, eyes alight in a way Credence wracked his brain trying to remember ever seeing from her and fell short, "Newt look! It's name is Stormy!", she held up a small, runt of a beast, a baby kneazle for the magizoologist to see. He raised both his eyebrows and looked up to his oldest friend, "Leta, you said it was a doll. A toy. Not a kneazle."

She slid in next to her fiance, smiling just as brightly as the little girl, Newt lifted Modesty up onto his knee, whispering down to her. The kitten yawned and cuddled closer, kneazles were intelligent creatures, even at this stage. 

"It was the runt Newt. The poor thing was going to be put down. She wanted him instead of the doll, said that she wanted to be like you," Newt looked up quickly, his neck snapping at the action, Modesty cuddled the fur ball closer, "And save him."

"Can we keep him?", she looked up at him, eyes wide with pleading joy, "Please Newt? Can we?"

Heaving a sigh, all in good humor, he nodded down to her petting a finger down the kittens teeny head, "Of course. But he is yours to care for. You'll have to take good care of him."

Modesty smiled, looking back down, "I will! I promise."

Theseus smiled, sharing a look with his love next to him, pressing his lips to her temple, "He is so taken with them.", he whispered for just her ears to hear. She nodded into his shoulder, watching the three whisper over the little creature they now had in their little family, "It is good for them all. What they have.", lunch was rather uneventful after that. Newt was sure to get Modesty more parchment paper and coloring crayons, some toys for her new kitten, and took the coat from Leta before they went their separate ways. 

* * *

_Dearest Tina and Queenie,_

_Thank you for informing of certain matters, appropriate actions will be taken, I promise you that the children and creatures are perfectly safe at the moment. Modesty is showing more and more signs of accidental magic, certainly a shining moment at a time like we find ourselves in now, and Credence has learned so much control. He hasn't blurred  in nearly two months. We are going to be away for a bit, I'll be sure to include the address, we are going to be staying at the Scamander Manor for a bit until I can think of something else. Queenie, she absolutely loved the dress you sent, it's one of her favorites, and be sure to tell Jacob that his cookies were well received. Keep safe. Awaiting your reply._

_With Love,_

_Newt_

* * *

Creatures fed, note left for Bunty when she arrived the next morning, Niffler in the case, and pocket watch safely in his vest pocket, Newt Scamander was ready to go. Modesty came running down the hall, swinging herself up just as he bent to lift her, settling on his hip comfortably, her older brother close behind with their bag and Stormy the kneazle (the three were inseparable). The kitten mewed up at them excitedly, claws digging softly into the boys coat sleeve, purring in contentment. 

"Are we ready to go then?"

They nodded at him, eyeing the flat for what felt like the last time, Newt felt the same sting of sadness in his stomach but washed it down for their sake. Besides he still had his case. Modesty and Credence their kneazle, and Niffler was coming along for the ride too. 

"Now not such long faces,", he tried to sound jovial and only half managed, "We'll be back before you know it."

Credence shared a look with his sister, and with her being their mouth piece, she gazed up at the older man, "Newt, are we in trouble?", children were perceptive little things in their own rights, do not let them fool you, it was a harsh reality that happened to more the most. He knew that they knew something was wrong, amiss in their world, it was not everyday that they were told they were leaving home to stay at another house for an undetermined amount of time. The former hufflepuff sighed, turning to look at the two of them carefully, "Things are a bit tough at the moment, I won't lie, but it'll be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you.", though as much as he hoped, he wasn't sure that was a promise he could keep, not for lack of trying, but war was a fickle thing.

And war was most certainly on the Horizon.

* * *

  _Newt,_

_Queenie disappeared. Please let me know if you see her. I'm really worried, she didn't even leave a note, and she always leaves one before she disappears like this. Jacob's bakery is closed too, which is unlike him, especially at this time of year. How are the children? Is Credence doing any better, from what I've heard, he's been making so much progress, most certainly something to be proud of! You said that Modesty had learned a few spells, its amazing really, how adept at wandless magic she is. We really love hearing about them, you're right, it does bring something lighter to these tense times we're living in now. I wanted to be sure to tell you, I am going to be going away for a bit myself, a mission of sorts. I can't say where and am not sure if I'll be able to write for some time, but if you see Queenie please tell her that this isn't a funny thing to do at a time like this._

_Truly Yours,_

_Tina_

* * *

"Newton!", Madam Scamander was shocked to answer the knock at the front door and see her youngest son standing there, worn leather case in hand, and, "And who are these lovies?"

Newt smiled at his mother, nudging Credence out from behind him with his left elbow, "These are m--the kids. Mother, Credence. Credence, this is my mother." and to the girl sleeping on his shoulder, "And this is Modesty." Credence leaned closer to the man, "Your real name is  _'Newton_ _'?"_ , Newt elbowed him again, "Hush,  _Credence._ " Madam Scamander gave an amused smile at the pair, "They are beautiful Newton, come, lets set her down, I imagine your arm must be sore in that position.", The elder Scamander looked quite alike in regards to her son, they most certainly shared the same eyes, and personality, he'd tried to fill them in (before Modesty had fallen asleep) on their way here in regards to his parents and how they were. 

Madam Scamander was a short thin woman, aged into tender years, red hair a faded coppery color, ringlet curls falling from a bun a top her head. A wand poked out from her apron pocket, sleeves rolled up, much in the fashion Newt did when caring for his beasts and creatures, pale face painted with lots of dark freckles. She looked to be a homely woman, with bright eyes, and a natural smile. 

She reminded Credence of Newt in more then one way. 

And in some, of Theseus, as he was pulled into a welcoming hug. 

She led them through the entrance, under a grand winding staircase, the house was bigger then Credence had ever seen a house to be (not including the church and after staying with Newt for as long as they had--3 months and counting--he didn't think that place would ever be considered a home again) and he couldn't help but try and see everything, head turning this way and that. On the wall, in the hall they were led down, was pictures. Many, many pictures, Newt and Theseus through the years, other people he didn't recognize. 

"You're father is out at the moment but I'm sure he'll want to meet the kits too.", Newt huffed something and she gave him a sharp look. The taller man leaned over a small couch to set the small girl down, smiling faintly as she curled into a pillow, huffing in her sleep, Stormy climbed up with her, and he pulled the duvet up to her shoulders. Madam Scamander cooed at her, rubbing a worn looking hand over the side of her face, curling around her cheek for a moment, "Such a little dear.", Newt slid his case in next to the arm of the couch, on the floor, and straightened. His arm had indeed been cramping but he'd never considered setting his small charge down. Merlin knows, she needed as much sleep as she could get, she had trouble doing so at night as it was. 

"Come, we'll let her finish her rest," Madam Scamander led the two boys out the side door, into a vast backyard, Newt smiled at the scenery of his childhood home, "I was just finishing up feeding the Hippogriffs.", Newt nodded to his mother, turning to ensure Credence had followed, winding an arm over the boys shoulders, he gave a shy smile, arm reaching around in turn and fingers curling into the fabric of the back of the magizoologists coat, "I want to show you how to feed the Hippogriffs, we don't have any in the case, its fascinating.", the obscurial boy gave a light nod, following in silence. Modesty did the talking for them, Credence preferred to stay in the background, hovering, silent, in case he was needed.

Slowly but surely though, he was being pulled from his shell, Newt was working on it. 

Madam Scamander handed her son a bucket, motioning for them to feed the younger hippogriffs, "My joints aren't what they used to be Newton.", and they complied. Newt bowed first, Credence followed his lead, and they waited until the two hippogriffs bowed in return before approaching. Tentatively, Credence reached a hand up to run over the soft looking feathers, and smiled at the feeling. 

"Now these ones are used to people, so it'll be fine to do so, but normally one doesn't do this with them in the wild", Newt took his hand, long fingers pulling his back, palm free and open. They both ignored the scars that covered the flesh, for a moment, Newt traced a finger down a particularly deep one, before plopping a piece of raw boar meat on his palm, hand curling under his, fingers shadowing his from underneath, cupping his hand upwards, the boy gave a startled sound of wonder as the creature surveyed the hands, their faces, the meat, and bent to take it from them. Cool lips brushed against his palm and he shivered. 

Newt gave him a smile when he turned to peer up at him, "Think you can handle the other one?"

Madam Scamander watched them from the other stall, smiling to herself gently, her son had not been fond of people. Preferring his creatures over human companionship. And then he comes home with these two children, whom he is so blindly fond of, not even realizing just how much so himself, but she could see it. It was a quiet rest of the evening while they waited for Mr. Scamander to return home, having washed up from working in the stables, they retreated to the sitting room for some tea and comfort, setting the fire ablaze within the hearth. Modesty woke sometime after they'd finished and returned, was softly introduced to Madam Scamander and given a cookie with her brother. Newt took up a chair next to the couch she'd napped on, working on his notes quietly, eyes flitting up every now and then to watch the children play with the kitten on the floor in front of the hearth. Madam Scamander enjoyed herself a cup of tea, enjoying the company of her son and his- _the_ children. 

Mr. Scamander was nothing like his youngest son, hardened green eyes, sharp commanding voice, he reminded them of Theseus when he'd saw the scars for the first time, and last time, at the hospital. Modesty and Credence decided right away they did not like the Senior Scamander, demeaning Newt and his career, his creatures, and life choices. He made it clear he as not fond of the  _'riff-raff'_ he'd brought home with him. 

They'd lasted about a week before things turned completely sour.

 _'Americans_ _'._ He'd said,  _'Dirty, smelly, uncivilized._ _'_ , Newt had gone unnaturally stiff at those words, insulting him was something he could handle but when it turned to them, that was another story,  _'And what's worse you've taken in orphans as if for charity.' ,_ Dinner was awkward to say the least, Madam Scamander trying to softly apologize for her husband and he rebuffing her for feeling guilt for doing nothing wrong, it was truth, and then he'd turned on Modesty,  _'Honestly, Newton, don't let her sit on your knee like that, you could catch whatever diseases she might have, have you gotten them looked over for fleas and the like. She's grown. Set her on her chair and tell her to stay there. She is not a child. Have some decency.'_ , Neither of them have ever had the misfortune  of seeing Newton 'Newt' Scamander lose his temper, he was naturally a patient man, nothing seemed to ruffle his feather, any time they did wrong it was met with patient understanding and calm, gentle rebuff, but the last statement had crossed the drawn line. He'd dropped his fork roughly, pulling Modesty closer,  _'Father, if she asked to sit on my knee for the entirety of our visit, I'd ensure she was comfortable and there she would stay. Have you no shame. They **are** children. Do not speak to my children, nor about them, in that manner. Don't you dare.', _he'd lost his temper at his father, Madam Scamander covered her mouth with her hand at the fiery rage that lay hidden under her youngest son's skin. Theseus had always had a hot temper, despite how even tempered he was naturally, when it came to his father and his harsh words (that were so often directed at his 'disappointment' of a younger brother), and seeing Newt lose his was something memorable. Modesty and Credence had stared as well, though their reasoning, she was sure, was for something completely different. They hadn't missed his slip up, though it seemed the enraged magizoologist had, and they shared a look before turning back to stare. Modesty smiled at the thought,  _'his children_ _',_ it meant they belonged somewhere, they had a family, people to turn to, who cared. 

They had a home. 

Credence hadn't even had time to react to the words spit at his baby sister,  _'American filth'_ , Newt had shot up from his seat, arm curled securely around the little girl's waist, keeping her back pressed firmly to his chest, eyes blazing dangerously,  _'Father you overstep. We are leaving. I have had about enough of this. You can insult me and my career as much as you like but you leave my kids out of it.',_ again, he didn't seem to realize, his anger blinding him more then anything, at the audacity, but Madam Scamander didn't miss the shadow of the smiles that flit across the children's faces at the words he spoke in their defense. Neither were used to such things, having someone who cared enough for them to stand up as such, and it broke her heart and warmed it at the same time. 

Poor dears. 

 _'You brother--',_ Newt had cut him off _, 'Is a better man than you will ever hope to be! Credence, come, we're leaving. Let's go home. Where we can finish our meals in peace.'_ , Modesty had looked up,  _'And sit where ever your heart pleases."_ he'd thrown a hand out, wandlessly, like Modesty could, and his case and coat came flying forward. The kids had already stashed their things in the shack within the case, the little kneazle safe with dougal,  _'This was a mistake. My apologies, mother, it was very good to see you again.',_ Mr. Scamander looked scandalized but was spoken over before he could get further word in by his wife, she stood just as quick,  _'Oh Newton, at least take some of the dinner with you, we'll have Ivy  fix you some to go, and a tin of cookies, for the little ones. Please',._

They waited only for the elderly house elf to pop in with their tin of cookies and a container of the nights potato stew.

* * *

 

_Dearest Tina,_

_Safe travels to where ever those travels may be to then, so try and keep in touch, in the very least.  Hoping that this gets to you, for this I am about to ask, as you probably heard in Witch Weekly, my older brother is engaged to be married, I'm best man, which will undoubtedly be interesting. Leta has worked in so Modesty can be flower girl and Theseus, my brother, is having Credence present her, and I would ~~very much like~~ ~~if~~ ~~you would go~~ ~~you~~ like to pass an invitation on to you and Queenie and Jacob if you all are free. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Newt_

* * *

The feeling of home sweet home didn't last for long, baby nifflers were trying little buggers, but they were gathered up in no time. Modesty giggled and passed him his pocket watch back, he shucked his coat and tucked his watch back into his vest pocket, bending at the knee so she could climb up on his back to grab Pickett from his hair, the bowtruckle whistled happily and curled into hers instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he stood back up. 

Credence was feeding the creatures in the case for the evening, and retrieving Stormy from within from dougal, the demiguise would claim him to check for fleas for a good block of time so it left them to wander down into the hospital below to return the baby nifflers to their nest. 

"Bunty? Bunty! Bunty, the baby nifflers got out again!", his assistant came bustling around the corner, surprised at seeing them so soon, she'd been prepared to be here for at least a month, perhaps two, and it had only been a week, at most, since they'd left. She scooped up all three nifflers with bandaged fingers, scurrying to tuck them back into their nest of shiny, glittery things, Newt checked his vest pocket just to ensure his watch was still there, for he had an Niffler enabler on his back at the moment. 

"So sorry Newt, they must have picked the lock while I was cleaning the occamy nest."

He gave her a small, kind smile, "No worries.", fingers curling around the little girls ankles dangling from his waist, her arms locked loosely around his neck, chin on his shoulder, their heads leaning together as the three of them walked together (well, Modesty rode, but Newt and Bunty walked) among the enclosures, checking up on patients and greeting the creatures that came to meet them. Bunty and Newt were discussing the creatures currently in their care, Modesty playing with Pickett over his shoulder. 

"Hmm...", the woman turned in thought, "I've fed nearly everyone, Pinky's had his nose drops, and--"

"--And Elsie?"

Bunty nodded at the inquiry, "Elsie's droppings are nearly normal. A few more days and she'll be right as rain again."

He nodded, smiling softly, "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful, Bunty.", he tugged on one of the ankles he held when he felt a tug on his ear, from Pickett or his other passenger he didn't know, "You can clock off now--", he came to an abrupt stop, eyes locked on the bandaged fingers, Modesty and Pickett stilled and fell silent, "I told you to leave the Kelpie to me.", she tucked her injured hand in close to her chest, "His wound needed more ointment.."

"And I don't want you losing any fingers over it either. ", he reached for her injured hand, and she offered it willingly, her cheeks reddening at his touch. Modesty giggled at her softly and ducked into his shoulder again. Newt nudged her with his elbow and she fell silent (though he could feel her shaking with her repressed giggles still), "Your fingers are more important Bunty." she tucked her hand back to her chest when he let it go, turning, to march towards a patch of dark water, the older woman trotting after him to keep up, her cheeks still burning red at the concern he'd had for her and his taking her hand. He'd only ever done so with the children so freely before. 

"Seriously, you go on home, keep those fingers from moving too much, Bunty." He peered into the dark water, eyes searching for movement underneath, a bit aways, there floated a red ball that they'd gotten their first trip to Diagon Alley. Credence and Modesty played ball with the Kelpie quite frequently. He knew he was in trouble. That's why he was hiding. 

"You know the Kelpie is easier with two."

Newt shook his head, not spotting any movement under the unnaturally calm water, they were all good at hiding when they knew they'd done wrong. 

"Perhaps you should take off your shirt?", again, Modesty giggled at the older woman, peering up at her from just over his shoulder. Newt was completely oblivious, finally tracking a ripple under the calm lake, and he tightened his grip on the little girls ankles. Modesty giggled again, this time in excitement, they were only ever able to swim with the Kelpie when Newt knew and could supervise from where he was working or joined in, and she held out her hand with the bowtruckle to the magizoologists assistant. 

"Don't worry, Bunty. We'll dry off soon enough.", Newt smiled, having turned to hand over his pocket watch, "Hold your breath, love.", and jumped backwards into the water. The Kelpie erupted from the water, splashing all over the poor women he'd bitten earlier, a gigantic, semi-spectral water horse. The door above opened quietly, and boots scurried down the stairs, the boy; Credence, ran up beside her, watching his sister surface from under the water and swim for the red ball. Newt has yet to surface, he knows the man is in the water, Bunty has both Pickett and the watch, and he pulls off his boots quickly, watching his sister still, the first one to get to the ball always won and she had a head start, and he ran forward passed the assistant. Bunty gasped in surprise, reaching for the boy, but he jumped quickly into the water too. 

She watched frightened, waiting for her boss to surface, and the two children race each other for the ball. 

Another massive splash, and the Kelpie surfaced again with Newt securely on its back, both man and creature watching as the children gained on the red ball they sought after. 

"Credence won!"

Though the winner, after they'd finished playing with the Kelpie and Newt finished his rounds to the other inhabitants, he still let Modesty have the first cookie because he's a good brother. Both children get themselves dried and head off to check on Stormy and Niffler (the mongrel was trying to teach the innocent kneazle bad habits) waiting for Newt to call for them to head back upstairs. 

_Crash!_

All movement stops. Newt looks up from an Augurey, Bunty bustles over, and the kids come running back. Modesty tucks her hand into her brothers and they both stand directly behind the magizoologist, both adults looking up to the flat above them, Newt's hand reaches back for his wand. 

"Bunty, you need to go home now."

"Shall I call the ministry?"

"No dear Bunty, just head home, please."

* * *

Once a neatly furnished bachelor's residence, now overtaken by two children too, there stands Queenie and Jacob, a suitcase between them, in their living room. Modesty's eyes widen in delight. 

"Miss Queenie!"

She rushes forward to hug the woman, and then the man in kind, Newt lowers his wand breathing out a sigh of relief and Credence waves shyly, timidly, he's still uncomfortable around people he doesn't know very well. The petite blonde smiles at the little girl, kneeling to hug her in return, "Hello sweetie!", Modesty giggles and, once released, hugs Jacob too, "Hey kid.".

On the floor is the broken pieces of Newt's vase. On the table it sat on is Stormy, licking at his paw, unashamed for what had happened. The baker rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Cat startled me.", Newt waves it off, cleaning the mess with a flick of his wand, and turns for a moment to Credence, "Why don't you go get you and your sister changed into nightclothes and come back down for some of mother's cookies?", the children scurried off to do just that, Modesty scooping up her kitten before darting after her brother, Newt's hand skimmed the back of her head as she ran passed. After they'd disappeared upstairs, he stepped forward to greet his two friends, Queenie held on tightly and Jacob clapped him happily on the back. 

They had much to talk about.

* * *

 

_Dearest Tina,_

_Queenie is safe and sound, her and Jacob are with me and the kids in London. That aside, what are you doing in Paris?_

_Yours,_

_Newt_  

 


End file.
